tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetsuya Itsuka
'''Tetsuya Itsuka '''is a Tsaesci Prince from Akavir. He is considered one of the strongest Spirit Pressure users of his generation and is well respected by many for his high aptitude in many areas, being seen as what the Itsuka clan stands for. He is a supporting character in Mists of the Rising Sun. Tetsuya is known to have a close relationship with his elder sister Kasumi and actually looks up to her, despite the fact he is far more talented and intelligent. Tetsuya saw his sister off at the pier, but he remains in contact with her via the use of a magic mirror. Biography Tetsuya Itsuka was born slightly less than a year after his immediate elder sister Kasumi Itsuka, to the Emperor and Empress of the Tsaesci, Ryunnosuke and Ayaka Itsuka, since he was conceived on the night the Tsaesci triumphed over the Ka Po Tun. There was nothing remarkable about his birth, and that remains perhaps the only unremarkable thing about him. Tetsuya learnt to talk earlier than most other Guardian Clan babies and he was already able to form simple sentences within his first year of birth. Empress Ayaka recognized the intelligence of her fourth child and personally tutored him in the languages and sciences, which the boy managed to learn extremely quickly. He easily picked up the languages of the Tsaesci, Ka Po Tun and Kamal. Tamrielic also came naturally to him. As Tetsuya was not very different in age to his immediate elder sister Kasumi, they used to play together when young. Kasumi also put in effort into teaching him how to read and write. Tetsuya respects his sister a lot because of this. Kasumi later also taught him the basic foundation of Spirit Pressure and swordplay when they got older and Tetsuya could start practicing. Their small age gap made them see each other as equals and playmates as well. As Tetsuya practiced the abilities of Spirit Pressure, he realized her could gain power faster than many others his age and started pushing harder, putting in effort similar to his mother. His overall ability in usage of Spirit Pressure increased very fast, at a speed that was surprising even to his parents, who were both recognized as talents in Spirit Pressure cultivation. Tetsuya was later engaged to the Kamal princess Kalina, who took his last name, as part of the proceedings between the Kamal and the Tsaesci to maintain the peace between both nations. The marriage was not originally arranged to be between them, but Tetsuya agreed to it despite knowing it would greatly reduce his chance to become the crown prince of the Tsaesci Empire. Personality Tetsuya is a rather accommodating person, willing to put up with his elder sister Kasumi no matter how nonsensical she becomes. He doesn't seem to mind getting dragged into her sometimes silly antics and end up punished for it. He also helps his sister do her homework despite knowing that it is not good for her. He has shown himself to be rather mild tempered and difficult to actually anger. Tetsuya seems like a book loving person and he enjoys learning anything, which is how he gained a lot of knowledge regarding Tamriel. He is a scholar at heart despite being a powerful warrior, which has caused him to begrudge his position as the exemplar of the Itsuka clan. He can often be found browsing the Imperial Libraries, and that is his favourite place in the palace. Tetsuya is able to apply deductive reasoning and guess accurately why others would act. He often can see through the plots and ploys of others and figure out the real reason behind the behaviour of others, allowing him to understand any plan that was made beforehand. However, Tetsuya does not have a high ability to understand the feelings of others, so he cannot predict irrational, at the moment behavior well. Appearance Tetsuya Itsuka has the crimson irises and black hair common to all members of the Five Guardian clans and the Itsuka clan, as he is descended from Nozomi. His hair is mostly straight and kept neatly. Tetsuya has fair, clear skin that are a few shades paler than a Nord from Tamriel. He has a straight, sharp nose, rounded cheeks and a sharp chin, a mix of his parents' features. Tetsuya's face is oval, much like his other siblings. His eyes are large for a male, he has double eyelids and his eyes do not slant. His eyebrows are like his father's, with an inward slant and thicker towards the outer edges. His mouth is not large and his lips are relatively thin, but well shaped, like his mother. Tetsuya's height is 5'11 (180cm), which makes him taller than the average Tsaesci male. He has an otherwise average sized build with defined musculature, which is quite normal for the Itsuka clan as they exercise to fit their own clothing. His hips are comparatively narrow. Because Tetsuya has a certain fair, feminine beauty to his otherwise masculine features and has great intelligence and talent, he is considered an exemplar for even the Itsuka clan members to aspire towards. He is considered too tall, though. Powers and Abilities Tetsuya is mentioned repeatedly as an exceedingly strong Spirit Pressure user. He doesn't require much effort in his Spirit Pressure exercises, being able to balance on one finger for more than half an hour without fatigue. Simple techniques like spirit needle are definitely within his repertoire of skills. It is known he can defy gravity and fly. It can be assumed he has extreme skill in the usage of the Itsuka Clan's Elementalism technique of Lightning Transformation.￼ Tetsuya is knowledgeable in all things to do with Spirit Pressure and can advise his sister accordingly. Equipment As a Tsaesci Royal, Tetsuya carries a straight sword that symbolizes his royal authority. This sword is an ornate weapon made with a golden hilt and shiny silvery blade. It is known for its sharpness and does not blunt or break. Tetsuya has a magic mirror that is linked to another, forming a pair. The other mirror is in the hands of his sister Kasumi. This allows him to contact Kasumi from afar, with no constraints on range or location, allowing them to talk if necessary. Trivia * Tetsuya Itsuka can speak and write perfect Tamrielic with no errors. * Tetsuya is considered his mother's successor to be the greatest Elementalism user. * Tetsuya's description is based on typical fair faced "pretty boy" protagonists common to Japanese video games and anime, not so much Xianxia and Wuxia.￼ * Despite his knowledge of Tamriel, Tetsuya has no idea what Tamrielic cuisine is like for he has never tasted it before, reflecting that he learned most of what he knows from books. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tsaesci Category:Spirit Pressure User Category:Royalty Category:Prince